Hicca's Dragon
by violinnerd 14
Summary: What if Hiccup was actually a girl? How would the story play out? With Hicca being unable to kill dragons or even talk to her crush, what could possibly go wrong when she's entered in dragon training and has to do both? (Story will be better than it sounds, promise!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's Vy! Welcome to my new story for How to Train your Dragon! As you can see, this is just a genderbent HtTYD. It's my first attempt, so if you have any ideas on how I could improve it feel free to leave a review. Thanks for reading and Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train your Dragon**

If you were to pass the village of Berk during the day, well you wouldn't see anything out of the ordinary. But at night, now that's when you don't want to be there. You see, most places have pests like spiders or mice. Not Berk. We have Dragons.

A girl, around 15 years old opens her front door, revealing a large red dragon, quickly slamming it. As the dragon breathed fire towards the door illuminating the girl's small frame she said quietly, "Dragons." Let me give you a hint, that's me. After the door had cooled down some I reopened it and ran out. My name is Hicca. Great name, yes I know. And yet it could be worse. People believe that our names can frighten gnomes and trolls. Yeah right, if our 'charming' Viking demeanor can't, nothing can. As I ran through the village I pulled my reddish brown hair into a high ponytail, ignoring some of the comments thrown my way. All of the sudden I was lifted into the air by the back of my dark green dress.

"What are you doing- What is she doing? What are you doing out?" Stoic, the chief of Berk, asked first to me, then the villagers, then back to me. Then he gently but impatiently pushed me towards the forge and said, "Get back inside!" Running enough, I was aiming to go to the forge. As I ran in and traded my brown fur vest for an apron I heard Gobber, the blacksmith, ask me where I was.

"Thought you'd been carried off there for a moment," he teased.

"Yeah right. Like the dragons could handle all this Viking material," I joked, motioning to my tiny frame.

"Ha ha very funny," he said, smiling. I put away some of the prosthetics he has for his missing hand then move towards the door.

"Oh no you don't," Gobber said, pulling me in by the back of my dress.

"Why do you insist on keeping me inside?" I ask.

"Oh come on Hicca. You know why. You can't lift a hammer, can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these!" he said, holding up a pair of bolas that a passing Viking took from his hand, throwing it at a passing dragon and bringing it to the ground.

"True, true," I admitted. "But I don't need to, because I have this!" I said proudly, pulling out an odd looking contraption. I was rather proud of my bola-throwing invention, until I patted it and have the weapon fly out the front window and take down a viking. Gobber gave me a look that said 'I told you so' and I retaliated with, "Mild calibration issue." Lame excuse, I know. But it's all I got so don't be too hard!

"Axe. Sharpened. Now," Gobber said, handing me a dull axe. I grudgingly brought it to the wheel and started sharpening it, glaring at my mentor. All of the sudden a nearby home caught on fire, and the other teens on the island rushed to it, dousing it in water. As they turned I noticed only a few things. Ruffnut and Tuffnut (the twins) were fighting as usual. Fishlegs was running for more water and my stupid cousin Snotlout was obviously looking for her crush, whom she took every chance to hit on. Then I found him. The one teen I actually had a crush on. Asher. Unfortunately, Snotlout likes him, too. And no one likes me. I'm too useless on the battlefield for Asher to like me. I still feel a pang of jealousy as they walk past the forge. They have a way cooler job. But I won't have to worry much longer, cause I'm gonna kill a dragon. There are a few to choose from here. The dragons we have here would all at least prove I'm not useless. And two would maybe even get me a date. But there's one that no one ever kills.

"NIGHT FURY!" A man outside yells, as a pitch black creature soars through the sky. Then, the watch tower explodes with a blue blast of fire. The Night Fury. Stealthy, mysterious. It never shows itself, never takes food and, never misses. As if on cue with my thoughts another tower is hit. No one has has ever killed a Night Fury, that's why I'm gonna be the first.

"Man the fort Hicca, they need me out there," Gobber says, exchanging his current prosthetic for one with a battle hammer. As he walked to the door he turned to me and said, "Stay. Put. There." With each word he motioned to the spot I was sitting in.

"Oh you know what I mean," he finished, then raised the hammer above his head and ran out with a battle cry. I wait a few moments, then take my chance. I grab my machine and run out, again ignoring the calls from the others that are somewhere along the lines of 'get back inside'. I call back that I'll be there in a minute and run to a quiet little ledge on the corner of town. The machine set up quickly and I looked through the little hole used to help aim, brushing some hair behind my ear.

"At least give me something to shoot at!" I whisper as nothing passes. Then, a screech, and a dark form flies through the air. I gasp and aim, letting the bola fly. It actually hit the Night Fury! I watched it fall and made a mental note, right off Raven Point. Turning in victory I raised my hands above my head.

"Did anybody see that?" I asked. "Come on. Anyone?" I heard a rumbling noise behind me and turned, coming face to face with a Monstrous Nightmare. "Except for you," I said weakly. Then ran.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's Vy! And welcome to chapter 2! Now, it occurs to me that I didn't put a disclaimer in the last chapter. Oops... Anyway Enjoy chapter 2! Double disclaimer: I don't own How to Train your Dragon**

As I rushed through the village the calls of others fell deaf on my ears. My only concern was getting roasted alive before my first victory! I noticed one of the large posts (**A/N I don't know what they're called, sorry**) just before the Nightmare fired. The heat surrounded the post and when it was safe, I started edging to the side, hoping to see the Dragon flying off. Unfortunately it was just going the opposite way, it opened it's mouth to fire and all of the sudden Stoic was there, pulling the dragon away. There was a strange heat near me and as I watched the chief fight the Nightmare I reached up to my hair and felt that half had been burned off. Trying to ignore that fact, I focused on the detail that Stoic had finished the Nightmare and had turned to me. I watched the post to avoid the disappointed and angry gaze and winced as it tipped over, bouncing down the hill to the island that surrounds us.

"Sorry, Dad," I said to Stoic. He grabbed the back of my dress again and started dragging me home.

"Would it help my case if I told you I hit a Night Fury?" I asked as we passed the villagers, who were grumbling about how they should block my house during raids.

"Stop!" Dad exclaimed, turning around. "Is this funny to you? It's almost winter and we need to feed an entire village!"

"I don't know. They could probably use less feeding," I muttered, hoping no one heard. Although I did miss the fact that the other teens heard, and they were trying not to laugh.

"Wow. I have never seen anyone mess up that badly. Very impressive," Snotlout said. To avoid further humiliation, I turned away from Dad and sprinted home. I arrived there and sat by the fireplace. Soon I heard the door open and the familiar stomping of Gobber's prosthetic foot walking towards the living room. I got up and grabbed a small pocket knife and inspected it. Deciding it would work I went to the mirror near the window and examined my hair. And just as Gobber walked through the door, I chopped my hair off. Auburn strands fell to the floor and I turned my head to the side, looking at the new hair style. It was now chin length, but I could still pull it back for work, and ignore the burnt edges. Gobber sighed and said, "what we're you thinking, Hicca?" I continued to look away from him as I answered.

"I was just trying to fit in." Even though I couldn't see him, I knew he flinched a little.

"Look, Hicca, you don't need to kill a dragon to fit in! Just keep working in the forge, improve your skills, you can go far with them. And with the end of your apprenticeship, you're officially my assistant." Finally looking at him I admitted, "I don't want to be the village mistake anymore Gobber. I want to be normal. Even Dad sees me as a hiccup."

"Now that's not true Hicca!" Gobber exclaimed.

"Yes it is. He always looks at me with this disappointed face, like someone forgot the meat on his sandwich." Then switching to his thick scottish accent I continued, "Excuse me barmaid, I'm afraid you've brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered a beefy boy, extra dragon killing skills on the side. This here, this is a clumsy fishbone of a girl!"

"Now you're thinking about this all wrong, it's not the outside he can't stand, just the inside."

"Thanks Gobber, that totally helps," I say sarcastically. Then I left the room. I felt a little bad for going upstairs and sneaking out the window. Gobber was my best friend, the only person on this island that appreciates my sarcastic comments and imitation of my dad. The only one that doesn't think I'm a mistake, the hiccup that my name resembles. I stopped by the little shed in the backyard of my home and grabbed my journal with the map of Berk and a charcoal pencil, then carefully ran to the forest. I was going to kill that dragon, prove to my dad I'm not a mistake. I'm going to fit in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey it's Vy! Now this may be a longer Author's Note than most because I have a question for you guys. Alright, so I have reviews saying that some people want this story to stick closely to the original plot, and others that want it to sort of be unique and different. Since I want to do both this idea was born. How about I keep this story similar to the original, and publish a second one when this is done, that is my own unique idea? Please comment/review or whatever to let me know what you think! Thanks so much and enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train your Dragon**

**Asher's point of view**

As I was walking home with the other teens to help clean up the mess dragons left, I couldn't stop thinking about Hicca. I knew she didn't like us. Why would she? We're nothing but jerks to her. I sometimes think it would be great to get to know her though. She probably doesn't realize that we heard her joke about the village today, let alone thought it was funny. Even Snotlout had to hold back her laughter before she could insult her cousin.

"Did you see Hicca's hair? It looked so stupid?" Snotlout teased.

"Yeah. Who knew Useless could look or mess up anymore than she already has!" Tuffnut added. I sighed. I wish there was a way to turn back time, I would definitely change my attitude. Maybe then I'd have a chance with her! Maybe. A branch snapped nearby, jolting me from my thoughts. Looking up I see Hicca's boot disappearing around a corner. '_Where is she going?_' I ask myself. Of course, I had to follow her.

"I have to go, see you later!" I told the others, then set off. I stayed quite a ways back, only catching glimpses of Hicca's boots or apron. I vaguely wondered why she was hiding, then I remembered. Stoic asked Gobber to keep her inside. Snotlout can say what she wants about her, but there's no doubt that she's loyal to the blacksmith. She suddenly ducked into the forge. I peeked through the window to see her removing the stained blacksmith apron, revealing her usual brown leggings and forest green tunic that reached about mid-thigh. As she put on her normal brown fur vest I found myself thinking, '_How can she be that cute? How?_' My hand slipped off the wall it was resting on and, caught by surprise, I found myself stumbling down, out of the way of the window. Hicca's voice came from near the window.

"Asher?" Crap! How did she know it was me? Instead of revealing myself, I stayed quiet, mentally chastising myself. I heard a little 'huh' come from her general direction and then her soft footsteps exiting the building. Realizing she would see me if I stayed here, I quickly ran to the front of the forge. Carefully looking around the corner, I saw her running off into the forest. Where could she possibly be going?

**Hicca's point of view**

'_Dang it!_' I thought as I realized I still had my blacksmith apron on. I sighed, put my book and pencil down, then started to sneak behind the houses, hoping no one would see me. I was doing pretty well, until I darted out from behind the house and saw Asher. Instead of choosing to be called Useless and teased by my crush, I tried to stop and hide. But of course, little clumsy me had to step on a branch and snap it. As fast as I could I hid behind the next home. I heard heavy footsteps coming my way, and knew they were Asher's. I kept going, but at a quicker pace. Finally, I reached the forge. Hurrying inside I removed the apron and straightened my tunic. I was really glad it was dark in here right now. I looked awful. With the old burn scar on my right forearm practically glowing from the fire last night and my badly cut hair, I could probably scare off any Viking on the island. Other than my dad and Gobber of course. I threw on my vest and was about to return to my 'mission' when I heard someone stumbling outside.

"Asher?" I called. No answer. Probably just someone trying to mess with me.

"Huh," I said, then left the forge. I found my journal quickly and thought about what I had seen when leaving the forge. I knew it was Asher's blond hair disappearing around the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey it's Vy! This chapter is actually quite long so enjoy! If you didn't read my last author's note I totally get it. I don't usually read them either. But please go read it and please review or something to tell me what you think. Thanks! Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train your Dragon**

Stoic stabbed a knife onto a section of the large map in front of him.

"We need to kill them off. Right from the nest. One more search, before winter sets in," he said, determined.

"Those ships never come back," a Viking pointed out.

"We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard," he said. "Now, who's with me?" Mumbles came from around the room full of excuses about having to do axe returns or something along those lines.

"Fine. Those who stay, have to watch Hicca," he said, and nodded when all the Vikings eagerly raised their hands.

"Then it's settled. We leave in the morning." The other villagers leave the hall, muttering about the useless search. Stoic walked over to Gobber who said, "Well, I better pack my undies."

"No, I need you to stay and train the new recruits," Stoic told his friend.

"Sure. And while I'm busy Hicca can man the forge. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to herself," Gobber said, a little sarcastic.

"What am I going to do with her Gobber?" Stoic asked. "I take her fishing and she goes hunting for- for trolls!"

"Hey, trolls exist," Gobber said. "They steal your socks, but only the left ones. What's up with that?" Stoic groaned and started pacing.

"When I was a boy," he started.

"Oh here we go!" Gobber interrupted.

"My father told me to hit my head against a rock. And I did. I thought he was crazy, but I did. And you know what happened?" he asked.

"You got a headache," Gobber guessed.

"No. It split in two. It taught me what a Viking can do! They can level mountains, do whatever they set their minds to. Hicca is not that girl," Stoic finished.

"She can be," Gobber said.

"How exactly?" Stoic asked, not believing his friend.

"Put her in training with the others." Stoic laughed.

"She'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of it's cage," he said stubbornly. "

You think that, but she won't. That's what the class is about. Learning to defend yourself against the beasts," Gobber pointed out. Stoic sighed.

"Alright. But if she gets hurt, I want her removed from the class." Gobber agreed and they went their desperate ways.

I groan in disappointment and put an X on another section of my map. Then, out of pure frustration I scribbled out the map, snapping the book closed with my pencil inside it.

"How can I not find a dragon?" I ask out loud in annoyance.

"Some people lose their knife or their mug, but not me! No, I have to loose a freaking Night Fury?!" I continue, slapping a branch out of the way as I walked. Only to have it come back and snap against my face.

"Ow," I said quietly as I reached up to my head. When I pulled my hand back, I saw a few drops of blood and realized it must have been a harder hit than I thought. I thought about turning back for a moment, then decided against it. I had come home before with cuts and bruises from the others bullying, Dad knew I could take care of myself and wouldn't be too concerned. Shrugging off my idea, I looked at the tree the branch was connected to, and nearly dropped my book in surprise. The tree was split down the middle of the trunk! Like something ran into it. Something big and... heavy. The Dragon! I saw a trail in the dirt (more like a trench) and followed it to a small hill. Looking over the top, I saw a large black object on the ground and quickly ducked behind the hill again. I put my book in the inside pocket of my vest and took out a knife instead. Creeping towards the dragon I looked for signs that it was still alive. At first, there weren't any, so I laughed in relief.

"I- I did it!" I said.

"I shot down a Night Fury! Oh this, this fixes everything!" I had placed my foot on the dragon's side. Suddenly it moved, and I removed my foot quickly, scrambling back to the hill. It looked at me with now open eyes, that were a deep green. Like mine. I went forward hesitantly, and noticed that it just laid back down, accepting its death. I looked at its tail and stared. Half the fin was missing. And it was my fault. I knelt by the creature's head and whispered, "I did this." I looked at the knife in my hands and then back to the dragon.

"I'm sorry. Look, I'm gonna let you go, but on one condition." I told him. His eyes widened a little and he looked at me with curiosity.

"My condition is that you don't eat me. Or burn me or kill me at all." He gave what must have been the dragon equivalent of a laugh and even nodded. Did he actually understand?!

"Ok, let's go," I say, and start sawing at the ropes tying him down. When he was free he got up, shaking himself and stretching his wings.

"I'm sorry," I repeated, and got up, intending to go home. I felt something following me and turned to see the Night Fury. He was following me.

"You can't come with me! They'll kill you on sight if you entered the village!" I told him. He shook his head. I went towards him and reached out with my left hand. He came right up and nudged it and I giggled, petting his large head.

"Alright how about this, I come back tomorrow with some fish?" I asked. He nodded happily.

"Ok. Until then we need to find you a place to stay." So we began our journey. I found this beautiful cove that was pretty well hidden and he happily accepted it. I laughed as I watched him chase the birds, the butterflies, even his own tail. I winced as I saw the missing fin, and erased it from my sketch of him. I closed the book and called a goodnight out into the darkening cove, and heard him roar back in response. Then I turned and left, heading home for the night, and silently promising myself that I'd never kill a dragon. Never. I just hoped I could find a way to make Dad understand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey it's Vy! And welcome to chapter 5! This chapter's long, so bear with me. And I ask you to read the A/N on chapter 3 again, and I have a poll. I need an answer so I can get started please. Thanks! Enjoy this chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train your Dragon**

That night I snuck into my house in case Dad was sleeping. He wasn't. I saw him sitting in front of the fireplace. I went the stairs and started to climb them when Dad's voice sounded through the room.

"Hicca." I winced and came back down.

"Yeah Dad?" I asked. He turned and saw the scratch on my face and newly cut hair. I saw a flicker of concern cross his features but it was gone as soon as it appeared. He shook his head and told me, "We need to talk."

"Yeah, we kinda do...," I said, coming back down to stand in front of him.

"You get to learn to kill dragons/I don't want to kill dragons," we said at the same time. We laugh, nervously on my part.

"You go first," he said, motioning to me.

"No, I insist you go first."

"Alright, you get your wish. Dragon training starts in the morning," Dad tells me.

"Oh no. I should've gone first. Cause, um, I was thinking. We have a surplus of dragon killing Vikings, don't we? I mean, who's gonna be the blacksmith someday?" I ask.

"Of course you will be! I'll be leaving in the morning, so I expect good news when I return. If I return," he added to himself.

"Dad! You're not listening to me!" I tell him. He puts his hands on my shoulders.

"This class is so you learn to defend yourself," he said.

"Oh so now you're worried about me?" I ask angrily.

"What do you mean?" He asks in confusion.

"You should know what I mean!" I start going upstairs. When I reach the top I call down, "I'll see you after your trip. Maybe." And with that, I went upstairs. I grabbed the small knife and a mirror and did my best to fix my hair, then noticed my burn scar. I got it when I was ten. I always wore long sleeves so everyone pretty much forgot about it. The scratch on my face would heal soon enough. I cleaned it and went to my desk, taking out my journal. I knew I could make a prosthetic for the toothless dragon. Huh. Toothless. That could be a pretty good name. I made a mental note to ask him what he thought tomorrow. For now, I started to design his new tail fin. I fell asleep halfway through though.

The next morning I got up and went down to the kitchen, noting that Dad had already left. I made some breakfast (even though I can't cook to save my life) purely so I can avoid everyone before training. After I finished eating I went upstairs to get changed and look at my sketches of Toothless. I heard a knock at the door and went downstairs to see, Gobber?

"Hey there Hicca. Just came to make sure you'd be at Dragon Training today," he said.

"Yeah I'll be there. Can't wait," the last part was dripping with sarcasm and Gobber looked suspicious. Before he could elaborate though, I went past him and out into the yard. I climbed a tree at the side of the home and jumped to the roof, proceeding to climb to the very top so I wouldn't fall. This was my favorite spot. I could always come up here when Snotlout and the others teased me or was lonely. It gave me a perfect view of Berk. Then I saw Asher. I stood up and walked along the flat beam of the roof, stopping at the edge above the front door. Surprisingly enough, I saw Asher stop and say something to the retreating Gobber, then walk up to my front door and knock. When I didn't say anything or come down to the door be called, "Hicca?"

"Yes?" I asked from my perch on the roof, resting my crossed arms on the little knob of wood about up to my chest when sitting and letting my legs hang over the edge. He looks up in surprise to see me up here. The roof of my home if steep on the sides, and actually quite tall, considering I couldn't see his face all too well.

"H- Hicca?" He asked.

"Yes, what do you want?" I repeated.

"I wanted to ask if you were ok. After the dragon raid the other night I wasn't sure," he said. I snorted.

"Yeah, right. While you're at it, why not say my hair looks fantastic and that you actually care?"

"What are you talking about?" He said.

"Don't act innocent, Asher. You know what I mean. How you would stand there while Snotlout and Tuffnut make fun of me or beat me up," I snap.

"I know, I just... I just wanted to make sure." I rolled my eyes. "How'd you even get up there?"

"It's not like it's hard." I then laid on my back along the roof beam and heard him walking away. A few minutes later I sighed and got up for Dragon Training.

**Asher's point of view**

I sighed as Hicca disappeared from sight, other than her legs, which were still hanging over the edge of the roof. I turned and started to walk away, silently cursing the sun for glaring so badly I couldn't see her. Why was I so mean to her? Why... I arrived at Dragon Training and sat in silence, inspecting my axe as Snotlout tried flirting with me. She is way too desperate. Gobber arrived and opened the gate to the arena and we all entered. I heard the others behind me, discussing injuries and hopes for burns. Deciding to reenter the world I said, "Yeah. It's only fun if you get a scar out of it."

"Yeah, pain. Can't get enough," Hicca's small voice came from behind us. I winced inwardly. She knew the pain of a dragons' fire better than any of us teens.

"Oh great, who let her in?" Snotlout asked.

"Yeah, can I get transferred to the class with the cool vikings?" Tuffnut asked. Gobber came in and put the hand with a hook over Hicca's shoulders and brought in, clutching an axe close to her chest.

"Let's get started," he said. "Today we will be working with the gronkle," he continued, putting his real hand on the lever.

"Wait a minute," Snotlout cried in panic. "Aren't you gonna teach us first?"

"I believe in working on the job," Hicca says, imitating Gobber's accent. We looked at her in confusion and she didn't seem to notice.

"Hicca, that is my line," Gobber said, pretending to scold her. She gave an innocent (and adorable I think) smile and he opened the first cage. The gronkle burst out and looked around angrily.

"Quick, what's the first thing you'll need?" Gobber asked.

"A doctor?" Hicca guessed.

"Plus five speed?" Fishlegs was no closer.

"A shield," I said confidently, diving for the nearest one.

"Sheilds, go," our teacher ordered. Everyone dove for a shield, Ruff and Tuff were fighting over a shield with a skull, Hicca was struggling to lift hers and Snotlout was laughing at her as Gobber helped her.

"How many shots does a gronkle have?" He asked after pushing Hicca into the ring.

"Five?" Snotlout guessed.

"Six!" Fishlegs and Hicca chorused.

"Correct. One for each of you." The dragon blasted the shield between the twins, making Gobber announce that they were out. Fishlegs was next. The Snotlout came over, trying to flirt with me again. I ran in the to her direction and she found herself blasted and disqualified for the day. I ended up next to Hicca who said, "I guess it's just you and me now, huh?"

"Nope just you," and I somersaulted away. The dragon blasted her shield and she froze, backing against the wall in terror.

"HICCA!" Gobber yelled. The dragon opened its mouth to blast her and she bit her tongue, I think she was trying not to scream. Then, before the thing could fire, Gobber had hooked his prosthetic in its mouth, pulling it away from her and forcing it back into the cage.

"Are you ok?" He asked her. She nodded weakly and he gave us our last fact of the day.

"Remember, a dragon wink always- always go for the kill." Hicca looked lost in thought for a moment, then ran off. I can ask her if she's ok later, she seems pretty shaken up.

**Since it's the 4th of July for me I won't have time to write a new chapter for tomorrow, but I do have a filler chapter for you guys about Hicca's past and the burn scar. Happy fourth to all you people in America! And to those of you not, well, um. Happy Friday!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey it's Vy! Now, tomorrow there may or may not be an update and if there is, it will be later in the day. This is a filler chapter about Hicca's past. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train your Dragon**

When Hicca was 10 years old, Stoic locked her in their home during a dragon raid. She was watching through the window of the front room, terrified for her father and Gobber. Suddenly, a Monstrous Nightmare appeared in the window. She gasped and stumbled back, grabbing a knife left by her father. The dragon burst through the front wall, its body covered in flames, burning the house.

She screamed.

Stoic heard her and raced to his burning house. Meanwhile, the dragon had advanced on Hicca, swatting the knife from her hand. She dropped the knife, clutching her hand with tears streaming down her face. The dragon whipped its tail around, hitting her right side, burning it. Then, it breathed fire. The flames flew over her right side, her left having been hidden in a closet she was trying to climb into, and she screamed even louder, crying even harder. The creature pulled her from the closet and pinned her against the wall with a no longer flaming paw and she was frozen with fear. The flames burned her body, clouding her thoughts with pain.

She passed out as Stoic slammed through the door. He killed the dragon and rushed to the village healer with his young daughter. She came to two days later with angry red burn scars down her right side, from her shoulder to her ankle. She was lucky she hadn't been crippled or gotten a burn on the face. Or even killed that night. She was able to leave the next day.

Nothing changed with the other teens. They just blamed her for the dragon burning her and, if anything, treated her worse. Although Fishlegs, being the kind person that she is, didn't help them tease Hicca. Neither did Asher. Ever since then she had been either terrified of the dragon in front of her, or just fine other than the normal fear. No one understood why, not even her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey it's Vy! So there's not a lot of Toothless in this chapter. Sorry. At the end it's kinda just me being bored and wanting to make this a little longer, so I hope you like it. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train your Dragon**

I went straight to the hall after the terrible class. I can't believe I froze up like that! I mean, I know that technically I have a reason to, but it's still embarrassing! Once I reached the hall I shoved all thoughts from my mind, focusing on getting fish for Toothless. While I filled a basket with the different kinds (I don't know what dragons prefer) I failed in not thinking about the lesson. Gobber said all dragons go for the kill. But why didn't Toothless? Why did he just trust me after? And the biggest question yet: Why do I trust him? Anyone who had my past would want every dragon that they see killed within a minute. I don't understand. I finally filled the basket and left the hall, heading to the woods. I quickly stopped at home for my journal so I could make a sketch of Toothless's tail. Before I could enter the woods though, I heard Snotlout' s boastful voice carrying across the yard. I ducked behind a tree to wait for them to pass and heard some of their conversation.

"I can't believe Useless froze up like that!" Snotlout was saying.

"I know I wouldn't."

"Yeah. She's so wimpy!" Tuffnut joined in.

"Guys, she kinda had a reason to be scared," Fishlegs said nervously, and I silently thanked the gods for giving her to us. Snotlout snorted.

"Yeah right. Everyone acts like being attacked by a dragon is such a big deal. It was five years ago! She should get over it." Asher suddenly joined the conversation.

"Alright Snotlout, how's this. During the next dragon raid we make you go through the exact same thing, then see you get over it while we all ignore the fact that you almost DIED!" He exclaimed angrily. I blinked in confusion as Snotlout stared in shock at Asher.

"Why are you defending her?" She asked and they started walking away. When I could no longer hear them, I turned and walked to the cove I found for Toothless. Why did Asher defend me? It's not like we're friends. I mean, I understand why Fishlegs helped. She's too nice to hang out with them. Sooner then expected, I reached the cove.

"Hey Bud," I called out, hoping the Night Fury was still here. Sure enough, he landed right in front of me.

"Hey there," I said, putting on a fake smile. He cocked his head and nudged the heavy basket. I laughed slightly and dumped it on the ground. I went to his tail and sat by it. I reached into the pocket of my vest and pulled out my journal and pencil, beginning my sketch of the prosthetic. While doing so I asked, "Do you have a name?" He turned and looked at me, confused.

"You know. Something I can call you. I refuse to see you and call you Dragon all the time," I told him. He looked thoughtful then shook his head. I smiled. Genuinely this time and continued.

"How about Toothless? Because you don't have teeth?" He opened his mouth, revealing his gums. Suddenly, teeth shot out and I jumped.

"Ok. You have retractable teeth. Huh. Can I still call you Toothless? Please!" I said. He did what I think was a dragon version of a smile and nodded. I grinned and finished drawing his tail. After words I asked cautiously,

"Can I- Can I touch your tail?" Toothless, who had been watching me draw with interest, nodded. I reached out and touched it, getting a feel of how big it has to be and how heavy. I wrote it all down and sighed. Looking at the sky, I noticed it was getting dark and I packed up.

"See you tomorrow Bud," I said, and left.

**Asher's point of view**

At dinner that night, all the teens were sitting with Gobber for an after lesson meeting. All except Hicca of course.

"Now, where did Asher go wrong today?" Gobber asked, just as Hicca entered with her plate.

"Nowhere because he's perfect," Snotlout said. I groaned and corrected her.

"I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy," I said. "It threw off my reverse tumble." Snotlout cut in, determined.

"No, it was so totally, Asher," she said, moving so that Hicca had to sit at the table next to us. She looked down at her food with a gloomy expression as Gobber continued.

"Where did Hicca go wrong today?" He asked.

"Uh, she showed up?" Tuffnut asked.

"She failed to get burned to a crisp again," Snotlout added. I rolled my eyes and said sharply, "She's never where she should be."

"Thank you Asher," Gobber said. And I tried to ignore how she flinched at her cousin's remark. Gobber dropped a huge book on the table.

"You need to live and breathe this stuff,"he said, placing his real hand on it. "The Book of Dragons. Homework: read it tonight." As he left the hall the others spoke up.

"Wait you mean read!" Tuffnut asked.

"While we're still alive?" Ruffnut added.

"Oh it's really cool!" Fishlegs said excitedly. She started talking about the different breeds of dragons and the other teens left with her. Hicca came over to my table and said awkwardly, "So I guess we have to share?" I shoved the book towards her and left.

"Read it," I called over my shoulder. I felt a little bad for her afterwards, but it's too late now. I went home.

**Hicca's point of view**

I can't believe the information we have on dragons! I mean sure we have appearance, size, blah blah blah. But everything else is just 'kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight.' May as well rename the book kill on sight! And they didn't have anything on Night Furies. I closed the book (quietly though, seeing as it's close to midnight) and left. I walked to the forge and began working on Toothless's new tail. I hope this works. Maybe I can ride him then! That would be awesome. At around three o clock I left and went home, completed tail fin under my arm. The next morning I woke to the sound of Gobber knocking on the door. I answered, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Come on Hicca. I need your help in the forge today," he said.

"Do I have to?" I groaned.

"Yes. You're the one who signed up for this job. Go get dressed and come down after breakfast," he told me, turning to go back. I let the door slam behind me and go upstairs, grabbing an apple for breakfast. I changed from my green night gown to my normal outfit and went down. I arrived and exchanged my vest for my apron and got to work. One of the villagers needed a new sword and I had gotten very good at making them over the years. I lost myself in the work until Gobber came over.

"I need to grab some more leather. I'll be right back. Man the fort Hicca!" And he left. I continued on the blade of the sword. A few minutes later I heard someone knocking on the side of the window, hoping to get our attention.

"Gobber?" I called, hoping he was back.

"Gobber!" I called again when I got no response. Again nothing. I groaned and went to the front. Then wished I hadn't. The other teens were standing there. The twins were fighting, Fishlegs was standing awkwardly, Asher was ignoring Snotlout. I took a deep breathe and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, can you help with a few things?" Asher asked.

"As long as it's not too much. I have a sword to finish," I told them.

"Oh, you can finish that. We'll come back later."

"No it's fine. Come in here and I'll finish up," I said. I lead them to the back and took the hammer up again, bringing it down against the blade one last time. I inspected it and nodded happily, attaching it to the hilt. Luckily, all that was left was to test it. I went outside and noticed the others following. Ignoring them, I went to a tree and swung the sword. It embedded itself into the trunk and I let go of the hilt, inspecting the tree. It was pretty far in there and when I saw the others, they were staring with their jaws almost hitting the ground. I laughed slightly and yanked the sword from the tree, happy with the result. I went back inside and placed it on a shelf before turning to everyone.

"What do you want?" I asked. Snotlout went first.

"I need the handle fixed on this," she said, holding out an old axe. I put it on the table and looked at the rest.

"I need this sharpened," Asher said, holding out his beloved axe.

"Anything else?" I asked. No one answered so I got to work. It takes less time to sharpen an axe so I started with Asher's. As I sat by the wheel used I could feel their eyes on me. It was very uncomfortable. I finished quickly and went outside again. Again being followed. I threw the axe with all my might at another tree and it wedged itself in there pretty well. I removed and gave it to Asher, enjoying the shocked faces. I took Snotlout's and decided it needed a new handle.

"I need to change the handle out," I told her. She nodded.

I removed the old wooden and snapped it over my knee, throwing the wood into the fire behind the table. I attached a new handle and carefully carved it into the perfect shape for throwing. I, again, threw it at a tree to test strength before giving it back. They payed for the weapons and left. Finally! Gobber returned and I left, throwing on my vest, to visit Toothless.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey it's Vy! Welcome to chapter 8! I realized while writing this that I kind of jumped ahead in the relationship between Hicca and Toothless, but I will do my best to make it work! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train your Dragon**

**Asher's point of view**

"So I noticed the book had nothing on Night Furies?" Hicca called to Gobber during training. I rolled my eyes and ducked behind a wall. Today we were learning attack, running through a maze with a Deadly Nadder. "

Is there like, a sequel or a pamphlet?" Hicca continued.

"No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale, now get out there!" Gobber yelled to her. A blast from the Nadder took the blade of her axe and she squealed a little and ran off.

"Today is about attack. You need to be light and quick on your feet if you want to pass," Gobber said.

"I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!" Fishlegs said as she dove behind a wall.

"You should've started the other day!" Hicca called.

"Look for its blind spot, every dragon has one!" Gobber instructed. The twins found themselves shoved in front of the Nadder's nose. The dragon couldn't see them, they found the blind spot. Of course the had to start fighting and the creature found them. They ran, screaming.

"Blind spot, yes. Deaf spot, no," Gobber called. I duck behind a wall with Snotlout and saw Hicca.

"Psst, Hicca!" I whispered. She turned and I gestured for her to hide. I somersaulted to the wall next to us, Snotlout following. The dragon noticed us and turned in our direction. I held up my axe when Snotlout jumped in front of me.

"Hold on Babe," she said. "I got this." She threw her weapon, and missed. I glared and left.

"The sun was in my eyes Asher, what do you want me to do about that?" She called.

"Move?!" I said angrily. Hicca was talking to Gobber again and didn't notice me running over.

"Hicca!" I yelled and she turned around in surprise. Right before I crashed into her. We fell on the ground and I found my axe wedged in her shield. I jumped up and grabbed the handle, yanking on it.

"Why don't you just-" Hicca started, before I put my foot on her chest to get the weapon, caught up in the fact that the Nadder was right behind us.

"Ooh, love on the battlefield!" teased Tuffnut.

"Mm. He could do better," Ruffnut added. I jerked the shield of her arm, not registering her yelp of pain. I threw it at the Nadder and it smashed into its face. The dragon whispered and ran off.

"Great job Asher!" Gobber exclaimed. I turned in anger to Hicca, who was clutching her arm to her chest with worry and fear etched on her face.

"Is this some kind of a joke to you?" I ask in anger. "Our parents' war is about to become ours! Figure out which side you're on." And with that I left the ring, trying to ignore the stung look on her face.

**Hicca's point of view**

After Asher left, Snotlout turned on me.

"Way to go Useless," she snapped. "You messed everything up again. When will you learn that you don't belong here!" I stared in shock. My cousin has said terrible things to me before, even beat me up. But that was by far the cruelest thing she's ever said. I tried to hold back tears as I ran off. Thankfully, I had brought some fish and Toothless's tail to the shed before training, so I grabbed them and ran to the cove. When I got there I dropped the fish and the tail and sat down, knees to my chest, and cried. Toothless came over and nudged my arm. I looked up at him and pet his head.

"Hey Bud," I said through the tears. He knew something was wrong. He just knew it.

"I'm ok. Just a little hurt," I lied. He laid down and placed his head on my knees and I straightened them out so he was on my lap.

"I wish you could talk," I said quietly. He closed his eyes. Deciding that I should move on I remembered the tail.

"I made you a tail." His eyes shot open and he jumped up in excitement. I laughed and said, "You eat your fish. I'll put the still on." He did and once the tail was on, I'll admit, it looked pretty good. I sat on his tail and admired it. Suddenly, he took off.

"TOOTHLESS!" I screamed as we flew. He went up, up, up in the clouds, but his tail fin needed to move for him to stay up. I adjusted its position and he leveled out.

"It worked! Toothless this is amazing!" I said, turning to see him. Unfortunately, he had a mischievous look on his face, as he made a sharp turn, throwing me off. I fell into the lake in the cove, Toothless following, seeing as he needed some one to control his tail.

"WOO HOO!" I exclaimed, breaking the surface of the water. I left a few hours later. We had a meeting for class. I can't wait to see him again tomorrow.

"Hey Hicca, where'd you run off to?" Gobber asked as I sat down.

"Oh, nowhere." He opened his mouth to demand an answer when I interrupted.

"You know what, the others still haven't heard how you lost your arm and leg Gobber. Why don't you tell them?" He grinned and began his tale. I had heard it many many times before. So, to amuse myself, I mouthed along with every word. At the end of the story Snotlout had to say something.

"I swear I'm so, so angry right now! I'm going to avenge your beautiful arm and leg," she said.

"Wouldn't it be cool if your brain still had control over your hand? Like, what if you could kill the dragon from the inside?" Fishlegs said excitedly.

"I'm going to cut off the legs of every dragon I meet, with my face!" Snotlout continues, ignoring Fishlegs.

"Oh no, it's the wings and tail you want. A down dragon is a dead dragon," Gobber corrected. I silently thanked the gods for helping me with Toothless. I heard him begin to say something about killing the Monstrous Nightmare and left quietly, hoping no one saw. I rushed to the forge and fashioned a saddle to put on Toothless. Thinking that I might fall off, I also created a harness. Tomorrow I would ride him. And I couldn't wait.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey it's Vy! Short chapter today, but we are nearing the discovery of Hicca's popularity :). Enjoy! And since we're near the Red Death, I really need to know about the second story thing. I'm taking down the poll on Monday so please vote! Thanks! Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train your Dragon**

**Hicca's point of view**

I am so happy training starts late today! I managed to avoid, well, pretty much all of Berk on my way to see Toothless. Sadly, I can't ride him yet. Training is late, but not late enough.

"Hey Bud!" I call as I enter the cove. He bounds over and starts nudging me.

"I don't have any fish right now!" I say, laughing. I sit down and take off my bag. It was just a boring black one, but I had plans. Removing the fabrics from inside the bag, I giggled at Toothless's curious expression. Holding out my journal, I explained.

"I'm making a doll of you. I know that I'm too old for dolls, but this is no ordinary toy. It's the unholy offspring of needles and fabric!" I say in a fake serious voice. He smiles. I return the grin and get started. I got pretty far actually. About halfway. Realizing the time, I packed up my supplies. Placing the bag in a small but sheltered ledge, I hugged Toothless goodbye and left for training.

**Asher's point of view**

"Today is about teamwork," Gobber announced from the bleachers.

"Work together, and you might survive."

"That doesn't really do wonders for our confidence levels Gobber!" Hicca called to him.

"I don't really care right now," he replied teasingly.

"Now, the Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes fire. The other a poisonous gas." The door to the cage opens, gas leaking out. "Your job, is to know which is which." I stood back to back with Ruffnut and we circled slowly, watching for the dragon through the fog. I heard Fishlegs muttering something and Hicca asking for her to stop. Ruffnut and I walk to my right, slowly.

"There!" Snotlout's voice said. Next thing we knew, we were covered in water.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"It's US, idiots!" Ruffnut insulted.

"You guys are getting bigger we thought you were a Dragon," Tuffnut teased.

"Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure," Snotlout added. I walk over and punch her. Suddenly, Tuffnut is grabbed by the ankle, dragged into the fog. A tail appears and knocks us down. The others start towards it, but I hold out my arm.

"Wait," I say. Fishlegs and Hicca came over and saw the puddles of water.

"Oh I'm hurt very much hurt!" Tuffnut cries.

"Chances of survival are dwindling to the single digits now," Fishlegs says weakly. One of the heads appears. Fishlegs throws her water and it shakes it off.

"Wrong head," she whispers, then runs.

"Hicca!" I yell to her. She squeezes her eyes shut and throws her water. It arches through the air and splashes by her feet.

"Seriously? Now?" She asks in frustration.

"Hicca!" Gobber yells. The Zippleback sniffs her, then backs away in horror. She holds her hands out, shaking.

"Back, back!" She tells the Dragon. It moved to the cage and huddled in the back.

"Enjoy some eel," she taunts, tossing a smoked eel into the cage and closing it. She turned to see us watching. "Are we done here cause, I gotta go," she said awkwardly, then left. I watched her leave with interest.

**Hicca's point of view**

"I'm back!" I call to Toothless, dumping some fish on the ground.

"Thank the gods I figured out you hate smoked eel, it saved my life in training today." He looks up with concern and I laugh. He turns back to his food. I set the saddle down and work on my Toothless toy while he ate. We both finished at about the same time and I grinned. Grabbing that saddle I went over to him. He smirked, then ran. I held it over my head and chased him.

"Get back here!" I yelled, laughing genuinely for the first time in years. Finally, I caught him and strapped the saddle on. We started flying and I silently congratulated myself for the harness. I went home happy with the result.

Next day I was walking to the cove when I saw the others. I quickly hid the basket of fish and tried to look like I was just on a walk.

"Hey Useless!" Snotlout called.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Why can't you throw water but you could control the dragon?" She asked.

"Maybe if you weren't such a jerk all the time I'd tell you," I say.

"Hey! I need an answer!" She says as I walk away, but Asher was holding her back. I enter the cove and go flying with Toothless. It was going really well, until we crashed. Even then it was great! I found this grass that Toothless just loves. I call it dragon nip. We head back to the cove and while he was trying to draw with large stick, I changed my bag to look like the toy from yesterday. I can't wait to be able to fly away from here. Maybe someday. I get lost in a daydream and head home soon after.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey it's Vy! Double digit chapters now! Woo hoo! Although this is a short chapter, I just wanted to give you something. And depending on your idea of fluff, there might be some at the end! Enjoy! And remember the poll, it comes down on Monday! Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train your Dragon**

**Asher's point of view**

What is up with Hicca? She disappears after training every day! I angrily throw my axe at another tree the morning before we were facing a gronkle.

"Careful! I don't want to have to sharpen that before training!" A small voice calls. I look over to see Hicca.

"What are you doing here?" I growl.

"Temper temper," she teased.

"Why?" I demand.

"I was on a walk. What about you?" She asks, crossing her arms. I sigh.

"Sorry for being such a jerk," I mutter.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Hicca asks, uncrossing an arm and cupping it around an ear, grinning.

"I'm not saying it again," I say, smiling now.

"Well, training's about to start. Want to walk with me? Or are you 'too cool' to be seen with the hiccup?" She asks. I follow as she walked away. '_She really thinks that she's a hiccup?'_ I think. I mean, I know why. But, how? We arrive at the arena and it starts like normal. Snotlout flirting, twins fighting, Fishlegs muttering dragon facts, Hicca trembling in the corner. The gronkle rushes towards her and she holds an arm out, the other flying up to protect her head. The dragon sniffs her hand, and collapses. 'What?!'

**Hicca's point of view**

"That was so cool!" Ruffnut gushed after training.

"How did you do that?" Fishlegs asked.

"You know what, I would love to stay and pretend we're all good friends, but I left my axe back at the ring!" I say, desperate to leave and see Toothless. I rush off and find him. I was scratching him behind the ears when he suddenly collapsed. Apparently that's the way to knock out a dragon. I store this information for training. It works on all dragons I guess.

All of the sudden I'm popular. What?! How is that fair? Make the hiccup feel accepted? They'll probably just ignore me again when they see I can't kill dragons. A few days later I learn that they are even more like a cat then I thought. I used a new trick from Toothless on a Terrible Terror. They chase the little Sun reflection like there's no tomorrow!

Unfortunately, a month or so later, I got stuck on Toothless. My harness wouldn't come undone. I snuck into town, Toothless close behind, and grabbed a tool from the forge. I decided it would be better if I went to the cove to finish.

"Hicca?" A voice called. Asher! I quickly rush out the back hoping that he didn't see me. I unclipped the harness at the cove and rushed home. I got into bed where I fell asleep the moment I laid down. What felt like a second later I woke, screaming, to see; Asher?

**Asher's point of view**

I was taking a late night walk, and nothing was out of place. Until I heard a scream from the house next to me. Hicca! I rushed inside, following the noise upstairs. Hicca was in bed, crying and was thrashing around.

"Hicca! Hicca! Wake up!" I said loudly, shaking her shoulder wake her. Her eyes flew open and she shot up, head cracking against mine.

"Ow," we said. Rubbing the red spot I got straight to the point.

"Are you ok? Why we're you screaming?" She sighs and waves a hand, seemingly undisturbed about the red spot on her forehead.

"It's just a bad dream. A nightmare, you could say," she responds, and I knew she meant us.

"Sorry, by the way. You know, for making you hit your head," I apologize. She shrugs.

"I've had worse," she said and I feel a pang of guilt. "Besides, I'm more surprised. Asher Hofferson checking to see if I'm ok, and apologizing in the same night? Unheard of." The pang returned. I stare at her with guilt, then point over my shoulder.

"I'll just, be going then," I said.

"Kay. Night Asher. Thanks for worrying," she says, going back to bed. I leave the house and lean against the front door. Poor Hicca. Must have been the Nightmare from all those years ago. I sigh and walk home, not noticing her watching in curiosity from her window.


	11. Chapter 11

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! Hey it's Vy! Welcome to chapter 11! Now, this is gonna be short because I just think I should give you something. I've been lazy, sorry! Also, poll will be removed on Monday! Please please please vote! And updates ****_may_**** be slower because I started a new story called T&N Program. If you like Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons, please check it out! Thanks and enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train your Dragon**

The day after the embarrassing nightmare, Dad came home. I hid by the docks and listened to Dad and Gobber.

"Well you got nearer didn't you?" Gobber asked about the nest.

"Not even close," Dad growled, throwing his destroyed shield to the ground.

"Well on the bright side, your parenting troubles are over!" Gobber exclaimed. Did Dad seriously think he had parenting troubles? Was it because I'm a terrible Viking? A few villagers ran passed.

"Congratulations Stoic!"

"Out with the old in with the new, right?"

"You must be so excited!" They called as they passed.

"She's... gone?" Dad asked. Wow, everyone is congratulating him for my 'success' and he thinks I left? Would they seriously celebrate that? Do they even want me... My thoughts are distracted by Gobber.

"Most afternoons yes. Can't say I blame her. She can't leave the house without getting swarmed by her fans."

"Hicca? My Hicca?" Dad asks in disbelief. Gobber nods and Dad looks thoughtful. I run to Toothless. He's gonna try to talk to me. I know it! But I don't want talk to him. I don't even make it out of town before the other teens come up to me.

"Hey Hicca," Snotlout says.

"Hi," I reply.

"Look, your victories in the ring are just flukes, got it? Asher needs to kill the Nightmare," she threatens. It was now that I notice Asher wasn't with them.

"Why are you trying to threatening me?" I ask.

"You know why! The real question is, why do you want to kill the dragon? You're too useless to even kill them it training! And now you think we're gonna let you-"

"YOU THINK I WANT TO?!" I interrupt, throwing my hands up in frustration. "You think I want to get in the ring with a dragon that is related to the one that did this to me?!" I ask, showing the scars that were showing due to my short sleeves. I was also wearing a dress, no leggings, that was green and knee length, so you could almost see the red skin. Especially since it was in perfect lighting to look almost on fire. She opened her mouth to retaliate but I cut her off again.

"If you do then you are absolutely insane." I turn and walked away. Suddenly, a blow lands on my back and I fall. Snotlout raised her fist, bringing it down against my arm, the burns feeling as if they were on fire again. She punched again, hitting my jaw. Then one last time on my stomach, knocking my breath away. I curl into a ball on the ground and she laughs, walking away gleefully.

I lay there for a moment. When I feel like my breath had returned, I went to Toothless. No, scratch that. My best friend. I all into the cove and hug him tightly, sobbing. How could my own cousin do this to me? I guess I shouldn't be so surprised, she has hit me before. Toothless looks at me with concern and it feels nice to have someone worry about me. I take a stick from the ground and draw a picture of Snotlout in the dirt.

"She did it," I whisper, knowing that's what he wondered. He growled, then shot a small fireball at the picture, destroying it. I laugh.

"Thanks Bud," I say gratefully. I grab some fabric left over from making my doll, and simple it in the cold lake water. I wrung it out and wrapped it around the burn, where I was hit. If there's ever a need for Snotlout to meet Toothless, I am going to let him terrorize her for hours. I smile at the thought and turn to my best (and only) friend.

"Do you want to go flying?" I ask with a grin.

That night I got home early and hid all my notes and sketches of Toothless. I had just put the last one away when Dad entered.

"Welcome home," I say dryly. He stares at the bruise on my cheek and my split lip.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Oh, so now that I'm succeeding you care? I'm going to bed," I say, waving him off as I walk to the stairs.

"Wait! I uh- I have something for you. From your mom," he calls. I stop and consider.

"No thanks," I say.

"What?" He sounds hurt so I face him and explain.

"I don't think Mom's dead. I think she's alive. If she were dead she would be watching over us. Over me. She hasn't done anything, so I think she's alive. She's just scared to return." With that I go upstairs, leaving my dad with a confused look. I change and crawl into bed, hugging my mini Toothless.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey it's Vy and this note is extremely IMPORTANT! Tomorrow is the last day to vote! Please go and do that ****_right now! _****and if you want, please check out my new story! Anyway, enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train your Dragon**

**Asher's point of view**

At training the next day it was a huge deal. Gothi was about to choose who kills the Nightmare! I duck behind a stand and see Hicca. She had been acting weird, well, weirder. Not to mention she came back from the woods with a split lip. I put my axe near her throat.

"Stay out of my way," I growled, then rolled away. I saw her look up at Stoic and see his proud smile. I don't think I've ever seen him look at Hicca like that... I ducked behind the next wall.

"This time. For sure," I whisper. Then I jump out from behind the wood, axe raised above my head with a battle cry. Only, Hicca got there first. The dragon was passed out at her feet and I growled. Throwing my axe around I said some things that probably should not be repeated.

"Well, are we done here cause I'm kinda late for-" Hicca says as I interrupt.

"Late for what, exactly?" I say. Her eyes look startled for a moment but I suppose, I'm usually not this harsh to her. Gobber comes over and places Hicca and I in view of Gothi. He held his hand, that had a hook on it, over my head. I feel my heart drop to my feet as she shook her head. What?! I, Asher Hofferson, wasn't chosen?! I was supposed to be! The hand went over Hicca and Gothi smiled, nodding. I glared at her and she looks down. The others start walked over and she rushes off. Snotlout breaks apart from the group and follow her.

**Hicca's point of view**

After training I knew that Snotlout was going to find me. Instead of leading her to Toothless, I took the longest route to him I could think of. All of the sudden, I was pushed to the ground. I was expecting this, but that didn't make it hurt less. I covered my head with my arms ans bit my lip till I tasted blood in an attempt to stay quiet. The blows rained down on me and I knew it was my cousin. And I knew that screaming would make it worse. So I laid there and took the beating like a Viking.

Dad would be proud.

"I warned you. You're not one of us and you never will be," Snotlout growled. The punches stopped after that and I whimpered. I forced myself to my feet and walk to the cove.

"We are _leaving_!" I shout when I arrive, tears evident in my voice.

"Pack your bags Toothless because we are _never_ coming back to this hel!" I say angrily, throwing a rock into the lake as my bruised arm screamed in protest.

"Leaving where exactly?" I heard a male voice say. I jump up and see Asher.

"No one just gets as good as you Hicca. Especially if that someone is you," he spat, jumping from the boulder he had been on.

"Asher, I know you think I'm training with someone, but I'm not. Who would want to help the hiccup?" I ask angrily. He looks at the bruises littering my body and stares me down.

"Who did this to you?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" I retaliated. He shook his head and shoved me to the ground. I heard growling and see Toothless's shadow. I close my eyes and pray to the gods that he won't attack. I try to get up and I'm pushed to the ground again, gentler this time.

"Stay down," Asher hissed. I jump up defiantly and march straight to my friend.

"Hey Bud," I say, petting his head.

"What is wrong with you Hicca?!" I hear. I look to Asher and introduce them.

"Toothless, Asher. Asher, Toothless."

"Toothless?!" He asks in disbelief. "Who is Toothless?" I look to the Night Fury and smile as he hisses. Asher starts running and I know he's going to tell Dad.

"Duh duh duh, we're dead," I sing. Toothless nods and walks off.

"You aren't going anywhere!" I snap at him. Ignoring the way my body screamed when I got on, I chased Asher. We fly over him and Toothless grabs him in his claws. We drop him on top of at all tree with a fatal drop and he panics.

"Hicca! Let me go!" He orders.

"Let me explain! If you do, I'll let you go tell Dad. You can tell him everything, just let me explain!" I ask. He considers his options.

"I don't really have a choice do I?" He asks.

"Nope," I say, popping the p. I help him climb on Toothless and ask said Dragon to put us on the ground. He gives me an evil look.

"Toothless, don't you dare-" I get cut off by his sudden take off. Asher screams and grips my waist. I try not to notice the pain as I struggle to control my annoying reptile. I feel Asher shaking as he speaks.

"Ok, I won't tell. I'm sorry, just get me off!" Toothless immediately straightened out. He brings us on a fantastic flight. I can practically feel Asher's excitement. The sun began to sink as we were about to turn around. Toothless seemed to have other ideas because he took us another way.

"What are you going to do? If you don't kill that Nightmare tomorrow your dad could banish you at best for assisting the enemy!" Asher says anxiously.

"I don't know," I whisper. We ride in silence for a while. We see other dragons flying near us with sheep, fish, and other foods in their claws. Their kill. Wait, what? We enter a large volcano and Toothless brings us to a nearly hidden nook. We watch them dump the food into the fire with confusion.

"It's good to know our food isn't going to waste," I say sarcastically. A gronkle drops a single fish, and tries to fly away. When a giant Dragon raises from the flames, and the gronkle was no more. All dragons rush to leave st once, Toothless near the front. We exit and veer to the side.

"We have to tell your dad!" Asher says once we land.

"No," I tell him firmly, getting off Toothless.

"What? We just discovered the _nest_! You know how long we've been looking for it! And because of your pet you want to keep it a secret?!" He asks.

"Not to protect my pet! To protect my friend!" I nearly shout. He takes a deep breath.

"Hicca, what happened?" He asked, gesturing to the bruises. I knew that meant 'why are you so beat up.'

"Snotlout. That's what happened. And in a way, it's your fault. I don't understand why you want to know," I snap. And with that I climb on Toothless and fly off. Now that I know why they raided us, I just need to stop everyone from killing them. Way harder then I had hoped though.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey it's Vy! This chapter's short because I'm lazy. I personally hate this chapter, but it's up to you if you like it or not. And I have the poll results! I am going to start a new story after this one that's an AU. It will still be genderbent. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train your Dragon**

**Hicca's point of view**

I stood next to the ring entrance the next day, wearing a Viking helmet. I hated it, but I was going to get in so much trouble today, I thought it might help.

Might. Asher came up behind me. I sigh.

"Sorry. You know, for yesterday," I tell him.

"Don't be, you were scared. I shouldn't have been so blind to worry," he says.

"Thank you," I say, turning to see him. He grabs my shoulders and brings me a little closer, and kisses my cheek.

"What are you doing? Do you have any idea what Snotlout is gonna do to me if she finds out?! What she'll do to you?" I hiss.

"I don't care. Now, go show them what a Viking can do," he replies, gently shoving me to the gate. I take a moment to compose, then walk to the ring. I knew that if I didn't take a weapon, questions would be asked. I took a dagger and look at Gobber.

"I'm ready," I say shakily. He opens the door and the Nightmare burst out. I forced myself to keep calm. I drop the dagger, hearing the gasps. I walk to it, removing my helmet slowly.

"You're ok," I tell it, dropping my helmet.

"I'm not one of them," I assure it, holding a hand out. I had almost gotten to touch it when Dad ruined it all.

"Stop the fight," he growled.

"No Dad!" I yell to him.

"I said stop the fight!" He brought a hammer down on the metal surrounding the ring and the connection was broken. The Nightmare fired and almost hit me. I screamed louder than I did that night so many years ago. Vikings came rushing in and a whistle was heard.

"Night Fury!" Someone yelled. Toothless. He blasted the ring open and covered me with his wing. He fired at the other dragon. He turned to me.

"Go Toothless!" I shout, pushing him away. Vikings attacked him, tying him up. He looked at me with sad eyes as I screamed for them to let him go. Dad grabbed my arm and dragged me to the great hall. He threw me down and I yelped as my bruised body crashed down.

"What were you thinking Hicca?!" He asked.

"Dad I know it looks bad, but I knew what I was doing!"

"No, you are just seeking attention by siding with the dragons! How could you betray us?" He demanded.

"They aren't our enemy! They need to steal food! If they don't they could be eaten themselves!"

"How do you know this?"

"Toothless showed me." I say, crossing my arms.

"The dragon? He brought you to the nest?"

"Don't even try to find it. Only dragons can," I snap. He turns and I know what he's thinking.

"Dad listen, you can't win this one! Just pay attention for once! You are sending your tribe to their deaths! DAD!" He shoves me back to the ground.

"Don't call me dad anymore. You aren't my daughter." And he left. I sat in shock. I just lost me best friend and got disowned all in one day?! Why...

I can't believe what just happened. My dad disowned me. Toothless was locked up. And to top it off most of the island is heading to the nest. They don't know what they're up against! Whatever that thing is that's controlling the dragons, there's no way they're going to succeed! A roar carries to my ears, abruptly cut off. I can't help it, I look down. And almost scream in anger. Toothless was muzzled and chained. He couldn't move or roar or do anything to defend himself.

"What are you doing?"

I jump.

"Gods Asher! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I say angrily.

"Sorry," he says, walking to my side. "But what are you going to do? Toothless is on there. You can't just leave him!" He points out. I sigh.

"I know. But what can I do? No one's going to listen. The village joke, and the first Viking to let a dragon go. In 300 years, I am the first Viking that couldn't kill a dragon!" I say.

"First to ride one though," he said after a few moments of silence. I look at Asher in surprise. He's right though. No Viking has ever riden a dragon before.

"But why?" I ask. "Why couldn't I have just killed him? Life would have gone on and I wouldn't be so scared right now!" I was getting frustrated now.

"Well I want to know too. Any of us would've killed him. Why not you? Why do you think you couldn't do it?" He asks. I throw my hands up in frustration.

"I don't know!" I exclaim. Calming down a bit I continue. "Maybe because I'm too scared. Maybe I'm too weak. Maybe I just... understood him."

"How?" I think back to that day.

"When he looked at me, I was terrified. He was too. I guess I just, saw myself when I looked at him. Does that make sense?" I ask. Asher looks lost in thought and says, "Yeah. It does. But you're saying you wouldn't kill a dragon now. Maybe you just, I don't know, maybe you can relate to him." I think about it, and it makes sense. Toothless was, as far as I know, the only Night Fury. All alone. I guess we're closer than I thought.

"Yeah, you're right," I say.

"What are you gonna do?" He asks.

"Something different. And a little stupid," I answer. He raised an eyebrow. "Ok really stupid! Get the others and meet me at the training ring!" I call as I run off, plan forming in my mind as I go.i

I arrive in the ring and open the Nightmare's cage. It comes out and I put a hand up, visibly shaking.

"Look, we need to work together," I say. He presses his snout to my hand. I grin. The others come in and I decided to freak out my cousin. I help her tame the Nightmare. When I get Toothless back, she's going to be terrified. I smile at the idea and give everyone a dragon. Fishlegs got the gronkle, Zippleback to the twins, Nadder to Asher. I was riding with him for a while. We take off after the boats soon after.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey it's Vy! Again, short chapter, I am apparently bad at long ones :P. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train your Dragon**

As we fly to the Nest I tighten my grip around Asher nervously. We hear faint cheers coming from that direction and suddenly find ourselves surrounded by dragons.

_Fly, Vikings, queen, this is not good, what's going on?_

I hear these voices and many more echoing through my head as we fly past. I start to calm down a bit, until a deafening roar rings through the air.

"The queen," I whisper, and urge the Nadder to fly faster. We finally reach the island and I'm shocked to see the size of the queen. She was at least the height of the volcano, and I can't even imagine how much she must weigh.

"Fishlegs, report!" I yell and she analyzes the creature.

"Heavilly armored skull and tail for bashing and crushing. Small eyes large nostrils, relies on hearing and smell," she yells back. I nod.

"Alright, Snotlout, Fishlegs, find the blind spot and confuse . Ruff and Tuff, make it mad, see if it has a shot limit!" I order. As they proceed to do their jobs, Asher and I go to the boats. Noticing Toothless, I jump off the Nadder and run to him. As I work at the chains I vaguely hear shouting behind me, but I can't leave Toothless. Without warning, a giant tail comes crashing down, throwing us into the water. I swim frantically towards my friend and fight the chains again. I was running out of air when a hand grabbed my vest, pulling me from the ocean.

"Dad?" I ask quietly as I see red hair dive under. I watch, terrified, hoping I could see my father and dragon under the dark water. I was about to give up hope when they broke the surface, crashing to the ground. I rush and hug them.

"I'm sorry," Dad tells me.

"I'm sorry too," I say as I get on Toothless.

"Hicca! I'm- I'm proud, to call you my daughter," he says. I smile.

"I'll see you soon Dad. Don't worry." And with that I took off. I grin proudly as I see my, friends? fighting the dragon. I dive towards them and my eyes widen in fear as I see Asher get caught in the suction from the queen breathing in. Toothless rushes forward and holds his claws out. As we fly away I lean next to his ear.

"Did you get him?" I ask, worried. He looks down and smiles, nodding and I breath a sigh of relief. We drop Asher off on the ground and go back to the queen.

"She has wings... I wonder if she can use them," I mutter, an evil grin forming.

"Let's do this Bud." Toothless opens his mouth and blasts her. She roars in anger, but doesn't move. He doesn't give up though, he keeps blasting until she opens her huge wings and follows us to a storm cloud.

"**Time to disappear,**" a deep voice says in my head. I almost fell in surprise, but nodded firmly. We ducked into a cloud as she followed. We flew constantly, always changing our location. Toothless opened his mouth and sent a plasma blast at the queen, cutting a hole straight through.

"Good thinking Bud!" I praise.

"**I know,**" the voice said smugly. I chose to ignore that for now. Toothless continued to blast holes in her wings. Finally she had enough and sent a continuous stream of fire around randomly. I felt heat nearby, not unlike when my hair was burned short, and turned to see the prosthetic for his tail on fire.

"Finishing shot," I whisper. We hover in front of her eyes, taunting her. She narrows all 6 eyes.

"**Not so fireproof on the inside,**" the voice reminded me. The queen opened her mouth wide, ready to blast us out of the sky.

"NOW!" I yell. Toothless shoots and his blast goes into the queen. She roars angrily, thrashing around and knocking me off Toothless. We hurtle towards earth and the mighty dragon follows, exploding from the inside.

"TOOTHLESS!" I scream in terror.

"**HICCA, NO!**" The Voice responded, equally terrified.

"Toothless... " I say weakly as I enter the flames of the queen. Heat surrounded me, far worse than it ever has been. I lock my eyes on Toothless's worried ones and smile.

"See you later Bud," I whisper, and blackness surrounds me, blocking out everything else.

**Toothless's point of view**

I flap my wings furiously, trying to reach Hicca. To protect her. I hear her whisper in my mind and fight even harder. We were connected, rider and dragon, she was my family. I reached out desperately, and managed to catch her. Pulling her close to me, I wrapped my wings around her. I didn't need to survive, but she had to. We crashed into the beach and I held her tighter.

"Hicca!" a pair of voices cried. Her father. Asher. Stoic stumbled, falling to his knees.

"No..." He whispered. He started to sob. I surveyed the Vikings. They all stared in shock. But mixed with the shock was sorrow. I notice the girl she drew, Snotlout. Even she was on the brink of tears. I opened my wings, revealing Hicca. He gasped and rushed forth, gently taking his daughter. He placed his ear against her chest, listening for a heartbeat.

"She's alive!" He said happily.

"Thank you," he said to me.

"You brought her back safely." Gobber came over and smiled grimly.

"Well, most of her," he said. I wanted to be scared, but blackness took control. We'd be fine, they would help her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey it's Vy! LAST CHAPTER! WOO HOO! Thanks so much for reading this story everyone! And I'm posting an author's note later today that I would ****_really_**** appreciate having you check it out! Enjoy! Disclaimer: still don't own How to Train your Dragon *tear***

**Hicca's point of view**

I woke to the familiar feeling of Toothless nudging my hand. Groaning, I sat up, taking in my surroundings. Wait, I'm in my room! My house! Why is Toothless here?

"Toothless, what's going on? Where is everybody? Does Dad know you're in here?" I shoot question after question.

"**Everyone's outside, your dad let me in to watch over you and make sure you're ok. You are, aren't you? I hope you realize you're in trouble. You scared me to death. Do you think we can**** go flying? I need to get out of this tiny house!**" A voice told me.

"Toothless? You can talk?!" I asked in shock. He nodded.

**"Yeah. Only you can hear me though. You can probably hear all dragons, we crossed the final bridge between humans and dragons. Can we go flying now?"** He said.

"How long was I out?"

**"About a week or so,**" Toothless said, shrugging.

"Fly?" I laugh and throw off my covers to go change when I noticed something odd.

"You know, last time I checked I had two legs. Not one and a half," I said, trying to hide my panic.

"**Oh**," Toothless said, as if he forgot. "**You kind of lost your leg to the Red Death, the queen to you. They did their best, but they couldn't save it. Gobber made that leg for you as soon as he learned that.**" My eyes widen as I place my right foot on the floor, followed by a strange metal prosthetic in place of a left foot. I stood up and almost lost my balance. Toothless came to my side immediately, allowing me to put my hand on him for support. With some difficulty I changed into my normal outfit, minus one boot, and walked out to the front yard unsteadily. A dragon swooped down and landed on the pathway, Dad jumping off its back.

"Hicca!" He exclaimed, crushing me in a hug.

"Dad... can't breath..." I gasped and he let go quickly.

"Sorry, just excited to see you're awake," he told me as Gobber came over.

"Thank goodness you're alright. I was starting to worry I'd never see my invention in action!" He said, pointing to my fake leg.

"Hicca!" A male voice called. I turn to see Asher jumping from his Nadder. He rushed over and picked me up, spinning me in a circle while holding me close. I laughed and he put me down gently. He blushed. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the front of his shirt (seeing as I can't reach his shoulders too well) and pulled him down for a kiss. I closed my eyes and stood on tiptoe (good foot, mind you) and he hugged me close. I don't know how long we stood there, but an awkward cough from behind us broke us apart. We were both blushing fiercely as Dad and Gobber laughed. Toothless came to my side as Snotlout landed near us. Luckily, I think I'm over my fear of dragons. She sauntered over.

"Well Cuz, looks like you survived!" She said, a smile spreading across her face but not reaching her eyes. Toothless growled.

"**Can I chase her?**" He asked angrily. He still remembered last time she beat me.

"_Not yet. Wait for my signal and don't hurt her, just give her nightmares,_" I think to him, an evil grin forming. I step closer.

"Yes I did. Too bad for you. Toothless," I say his name like a request, but her understands. He took off running. Snotlout shrieked and sprinted all around town, Toothless hot on her tail. Asher and I laugh as we watch.

"Hicca, why is he chasing your cousin?" Dad asked.

"Remember all those times I came home all beat up?" I ask. Dad and Gobber nod. "Well that was Snotlout that did that and Toothless found out. Long story short he's not happy. But I made sure he wouldn't hurt her! Just scare her," I explain. Dad's eyes are filled with rage as he looked at Snotlout.

"She's lucky Toothless is taking care of her punishment. I would have thrown her in the dungeon," he growled. I look back to the chase and double over laughing when I see Toothless pinning Snotlout to the ground. Out of the corner of my eye I see Asher watching me.

"What is it?" I ask. He shrugs.

"It's just, I've never heard you laugh before," he told me. I pet Toothless as he sat by me, glaring at a frightened Snotlout.

"I guess I'll have to more often," I say, grinning. Asher returns the smile and Toothless nudges me impatiently.

"**Flying. Now,"** he demands.

"Fine, stop being so impatient!" I say, getting onto the saddle.

"Didn't you guys bring him flying while I was out?" I ask.

"He wouldn't let us on him!" The three said together. I laugh and motion for Asher to get on the Nadder.

"**Thank you young Viking,**" a female voice said. I smile at the Nadder.

"You're welcome," I say. Asher took off, me close behind. I learn his Nadder is named Stormfly. As we fly we are joined by Fishlegs and her gronkle, the twins and their Zippleback (perfect match. Maybe. Destruction will most likely follow), and Snotlout with her Nightmare. Surrounded by my friends as I fly. Things could not be more perfect.

**Thanks for reading! Please check out the note in the soon to come chapter.**


	16. PLEASE READ!

**Hey it's Vy! This is the final Author's Note for Hicca's Dragon... weird. I just have three updates so please please ****_please _****read them.**

**1. In case you don't read these usually, I will be starting an AU story for Hicca called Hicca Left. Keep an eye out if you want to read it!**

**2. I know I've said this before but if you like Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons, please check out my story T&N Program. It's a modern AU of The Big Four and it would mean a lot to me.**

**3. Last but not least, THANK YOU! I can't say that enough. Thanks to everyone who reveiwed, voted, followed, faved, or even just read this story! It means the world to me and is one of the main things that kept me writing. **

**Thanks for your support! *internet hug* Love you guys!**


End file.
